Old Friends Die Hard
by VirtualMemory
Summary: Just how much can a person's life change in two years?
1. The Old Clique

Old Friends Die Hard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter One; The Old Clique

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Steve sat in his bedroom fully concentrated on sorting out his old collections of Star Battle trading cards and Conqueror Of The Ring figurines. He hadn't really been that interested in his old memorabilia ever since he turned sixteen. He'd thrown the rest of his collectibles and other 'stuff' out not too long afterwards. Honestly he was sad that he was getting rid of these things, they were important to him and held many memories from his childhood but seeing as he had not too long ago fell out with his childhood friends he wasn't bothered about chucking them away. He placed a creased Master Matthews trading card into the full-to-the-brim bin that stood to the side of him, before reaching into his cupboard to retrieve an old shoe box. He rolled his eyes as he read the colourful 'Keep Out' sign, written onto the lid of the box in bright purple crayon. Chuckling, he opened the box and lowered his hand into the masses of paper drawings, cinema tickets and old comics before pulling out a handful of different things. After picking up and flinging a small old red comic book into the mountain of trash forming in his waste-bin, he noticed a picture depicting four stick figures. "Stevie, Schmuley, Barrister and the Yoshinator: Best friends for life", Steve read, mumbling to himself. "Hah, if only you knew little Stevie, if only you knew". He scrunched up the picture but resisted the urge to throw it into the bin and instead put it back into the shoe box.

"Steve! Hayley! Food!", shouted Francine from the dining room downstairs. Steve smiled and rushed downstairs almost knocking his alien best-friend over on the way down.  
"Sorry Rodger!".  
"You better be Steve. You don't know how close you was to spilling my chardonnay", retorted Rodger as he raised his fist. Hayley snorted in laughter at Rodger's pose before shoving past him on her way down to the dining room. "No manners in this house. No manners", mumbled Rodger angrily to himself as he stumbled down the stairs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Barry!?", Steve shouted at the boy standing at his front door.  
"Oh hey tubbs", said Steve's father Stan non-nonchalantly as he passed both Steve and Barry to get into his car for work. "Hey Steve's dad!", cheered Barry excitedly while waving in Stan's direction. Barry continued to do this until Stan got into his car and placed his gun on the dash board to deliberately scare Barry. Barry shuddered and decided to face Steve again. "Barry, what are you doing here? I thought your mom put you into fa- I mean summer camp?".  
"She did but I got sick and came home. Mom wasn't happy". Looking at Barry, you could tell he had been sent to a fat-camp rather than a summer camp because he had actually lost weight. He still carried the weight, but a lot less weight than two years previous. "Sorry to hear it Baz... But what are you doing here?".  
"I thought you, and me, and Yoshi. and Snot. Could go to the arcade". Steve held the bridge of his nose before replying. He had already told Barry many times that he wasn't friends with Snot or Yoshi anymore, but Barry never seemed to get the message. Steve was sure that Snot and Yoshi had both told him too but Barry mustn't of understood them either. "You know what Barry, I think Snot and Yoshi are busy today doing... homework. But we can go arcade if you want?". Steve knew he was lying but he didn't want to stay inside on his own reminiscing over his old memories anymore. He also liked spending time with Barry anyways. They weren't that close when Yoshi and Snot hung around with them, but Barry was always there when you needed a friend and that was exactly what Steve needed at the moment. "Yay!", cheered Barry again as he fist-pumped the air.

The walk to the arcade was pretty boring for Steve for a change. Normally he enjoyed walking to the arcade no matter what, even if he was walking on his own but this time he just seemed down and depressed, even with Barry rambling on about 'summer' camp beside him. He had only just realised how much he missed going out with his mates. They stopped seeing each other because of an argument over some stupid show. Steve had thought that one actor played the lead role of a show better than that actor's predecessor while Snot thought the opposite. An argument of such little importance ended up ruining a friendship that meant a lot for Steve, and for Snot also. However both were too stubborn to agree with the other for the sake of their friendship and it ended up dividing the group. Not too long after Yoshi had a few stern Japanese words to say to both Steve and Snot before he too stormed off. Steve hasn't spoke to either of them since that day and until today he was happy with that, but he does kind of miss them now. "Steve?". Steve turned to the voice of the friend... well ex-friend he was just this minute thinking about.  
"Oh. Hello Snot", replied Steve stubbornly refusing to smile back at his old friend. Snot scratched his head in confusion before he was being enveloped into one of Barry's big hugs. "Snot! It's like old times Steve. It's like old times!".  
"It's nice to see you too Barry", choked Snot as he wrestled to be let go. Suddenly Barry abruptly did just that and released Snot from his grip.  
"I thought you were busy with homework?". Snot pulled a puzzled face while Steve blushed. Steve knew he should've of made up a better lie for why Snot and Yoshi wouldn't be coming out. Luckily, (or unluckily), Snot noticed Steve's face and smirked before focusing back on Barry. "I finished all my homework earlier today Baz. Steve told me you were in town and I wanted to see you". Barry smiled at both Snot and Steve before going back on to one of the arcade machines. "Thanks Schmuley", said Steve pointedly while brushing imaginary dust off his t-shirt  
"Don't mention it Steven", laughed Snot while checking his watch. Snot looked remarkably similar to how he did before his and Steve's falling out, except he'd gotten a bit taller much like every other teen in Langley Falls. His clothes and personality all seemed very similar to how they was two years ago. One clear differentiation from Snot's past self was the fact that he had a one mighty black eye from where he had obviously been in some sort of brawl.

"So who are you waiting for Schmule? Yoshi?". Snot pulled a face when Steve mentioned Yoshi's name which made Steve give him a look of pure curiosity. Snot looked up from his shoes and noticed Steve's face, but obviously chose to ignore his unasked question. "I'm waiting for Nathan and Rebecca Munyaradzi. You wouldn't know her she goes to Langley College. Anyways they both should be here soon". Steve was both happy that Snot had made new friends but was a little saddened at the fact that Snot seemed to have gotten over their falling out much faster than he had. "Nathan? as in Nathan Greylin..? From school?", Steve asked curiously.  
"Yeah the one that joined our school really late into the year". Steve waited for Snot to be finished checking his mobile phone before the time replying.

"So this Rebecca aye?", Steve teased, nudging Snot with his elbow. He recieved a couple uncomfortable coughs in return. "She's not into me and I'm not into her anym-", Snot silenced himself quickly. Blushing he looked at Barry as if to try and get Steve's eyes to follow his. It didn't work. "I see", Steve laughed while folding his arms. Snot looked back at him, his face turning near crimson. "No Steve. She's really not into me any- I mean... Well she's having a phase where she's not into any man becau- ...Well err".  
"Okay Snot I believe you". That's all Steve could say without embarrassing Snot further. He knew something was causing Snot to act like this but he didn't know what. He missed the times when he and Snot told each other everything. Steve was beginning to re-depress himself but then luckily Barry broke the ice. "Where is Yoshi, it could be like old times".  
"I don't know Barry. I haven't even seen him around town for like three months... Oh there's Rebecca and Nathan now. You guys want to meet them?". Steve was unsure on whether he actually wanted to meet the people who had stolen his best-friend, during his and Snot's time of not being best-friends. It was confusing to put into words but Steve knew how he felt. Unfortunately for him Barry decided to drag him along to meet Snot's new friends.

"Nathan, Rebecca, this is Steve and Barry", introduced Snot, obviously nervous on whether his new friends would get on with his old friends. Barry clapped his hands together excitedly. "My name is Barry!", he chuckled happily. Rebecca gave Barry a judgmental look while Nathan stepped forward and held his hand out first for Steve and then for Barry. "Hello", he said to both Barry and Steve while shaking their hands. He had a deep British accent and fierce fiery orange hair. He took a step back and zipped up his burgundy jacket before he and Snot fist-pumped. The fist-pump however was ended quite prematurely when Rebecca barged past them chewing her favorite bubblegum as loud as she could. She didn't say anything at first, just eyed Steve and Barry up and down for a minute before saying something that resembled 'Heyah'. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain-cell that Rebecca was from African-American decent. She fitted the description that someone would give you if you asked for a way to describe a young African-American girl who was 'from-the-hood'. She basically had the same body shape as Barry, except she had more feminine curves and covered herself in purple clothing. After a high-pitched 'Heyah', she walked by Steve and gave him a wink. She then turned to face Snot and Nathan before finally linking her arm through Steve's. "So where we going guys!", she almost squealed in her high-pitched voice. Barry smiled at her and began clapping his hands once again while Steve blushed intensely. Snot turned to Nathan and lowered an eye-brow. "I'm guessing she's back into men?" Nathan laughed. Snot blushed and shrugged in return. "Don't worry dude, it's in the past stop getting so embarrassed". Snot smiled at Nathan's comforting words before wrapping his arm around his shoulders and whispering, "Thanks bro". Nathan smiled in return before walking off to socialise with Barry.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

How was that for an introductory chapter? I'm hoping I didn't go too out of character for some of the original American Dad characters, but it is actually harder to portray them through text than I thought it would be. Hopefully you can imagine them actually saying things like that, if not then I'm sorry for brutally murdering their personas. Hopefully I'll get back on track by next chapter. Hopefully you guys don't mind me adding in new characters aswell. I needed people to be Snot's new friends to fit in the story, so I chose to create two new characters and gave them personalities that aren't really seen in American Dad. A British teen, (based on me may I add), and a friendly yet-sassy American girl teen. Anyways...

**American Dad & It's Characters are (c) by Seth McFarlane**  
Rebecca Munyaradzi & Nathan Greylin are my own fan-made characters.


	2. Expecting

Old Friends Die Hard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter Two; Expecting.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where are we even at?", asked Rebecca. Her sassiness now at level one hundred. Steve gave her a look while Nathan and Snot rolled their eyes. They had gotten used to her whinging and complaining, unfortunately for Steve and Barry... They had not. "Well? Where are we guys. I'm tired".  
"Rebecca!", Snot snapped. "We're on the bloody bus how can you be tired!?". Rebecca glared at him before folding her arms and sitting back in the bus seat silently. Steve snickered under his breathe but he stopped quickly because he didn't want to know the full extent of how sassy Rebecca could get. He hadn't seen Snot get that angry in ages, but then again... He hadn't seen Snot in a long time either. "Where are we going?", Steve asked out of curiousity. It was originally planned that he and Barry were only going to the arcade but now it seems that he was just going to bus-hop to wherever Snot and his mates are going. "We're going to the mall for supplies", answered Nathan in return. "Didn't you know? I thought the Schmulester had invited you?". Steve shook his head. Luckily he hadn't wasted his money at the arcade because he didn't actually know how expensive 'supplies' would be. Steve didn't think Barry was that bothered about 'supplies' anyway, as he was lightly humming to himself while gazing out the bus-window. Nathan looked at the 'Schmulester' curiously. "What Nath?".  
"Are you going to invite them for Saturday or am I?". Steve looked between the two while Rebecca turned her head to hear what was happening. Snot ran his fingers through his hair before replying. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. No offence Steve and Barry but we haven't been on the best terms for quite a while and-"  
"You've gotten on well so far", interrupted Rebecca. Nathan nodded in agreement, while Steve just smiled at the fact that he had made such a good impact on Snot's mates. "I know that but I don't know if we'll get on Saturday, I mean it's camping and you know how ratty people get when their camping".  
"Camping!?", shouted Barry as he almost jumped out of the bus-seat. "We should go Steve. We should go". Steve chuckled at his friends new-found interest in the conversation. "What d'ya say then Snot. For old times sake?". Snot seemed to battle with himself for the answer but finally sighed and nodded his head.

"Trust her to want to stop off at the burger bar just as we were going to leave", sighed Snot as he traced a picture on a table in the fast-food resturant with his finger.  
"She does it every time we come here Schmuley", Nathan said as he counted the change in his hands. "So is one pound equal to one dollar or?". Snot just shrugged while Steve looked around the burger-bar. The walls were plastered in pictures and paintings of abstract and random designs which overall, made the place look very tacky. "So...", Steve started, "Where are we going camping saturday?". At Steve's question Barry looked up and became more engaged with the conversation. He was uncomfortable about being in a fast-food restaurant initally, seeing as he had it drilled into his head that he should never go to them when he was back in fat camp. But the mention of camping seemed to lighten his spirits. "Some place by Rebecca's uncles, it's best if you ask her". As if on cue she waltz down the bar and sat directly next to Steve carrying a bag with her burger meal in it. "Want to share a soda cute stuff", she asked while winking her eye...

-

"Francine I'm bored, amuse me", moaned Rodger as he sank his teeth into another chocodile.  
"Ja, amuse me too if you know vat I mean", laughed Klaus with his clear German accent. Rodger looked at Klaus with clear disgust while Francine put her hands on her hips. "Klaus we've been over this, I'm with Stan so I'm not going to 'amuse' you... if you know what I mean". Francine spat the last couple of words sarcastically and bitterly. "Woah Frannie what's up?", asked Rodget as he gulped down the remains of the chocodile in his mouth. She sat down next to Rodger and began playing with a piece of her hair while she thought of a way to begin her sentence. "Stan's been awfully off with me recently, ever since I told him that I might be... well I might be expecting". Klaus gasped and swore under his breath about hating Stan while Rodger looked at her unchanged.  
"Expecting what?". Francine looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
"A baby. I think I'm expecting a baby soon Rodger". Now it was Rodger's turn to gasp.  
"Oh my... But Stan had a vasectomy!".  
"I know, I know. Stan was very uncomfortable with the idea of having a third child before and now I don't know what to do Rodger. He'll think I've been cheating on him but I haven't, it's just somehow he still got me pregnant, I just don't know what to do".  
"Well when you think of an idea give me a bell, my shows on", whispered Rodger uncomfortably as he got off the sofa and headed upstairs to his room in the attic. Klaus shook his head in his fishbowl for Rodger's dismissive nature. "Rodger don't go", whispered Francine in desperation. Rodger looked back at her and gasped in delight.  
"I have the perfect idea! Get you and Stan to meet in the attic at around half seven on Saturday night and I'll sort everything out". Francine smiled and stood up to walk into the kitchen. "Oh and Rodger, please don't tell Hayley or Steve about this. It's best if they didn't know for the meantime".  
"Sure thing Frannie".

-

"Oh Steve thank god you've phoned mom has been panicking about you and I can't handle her moaning anymore, where are you?", asked Hayley lazily as she scratched her head. "Yes literally panicking, you've been out all day and you didn't tell us where you were going...".  
"You alright babe?", interrupted Jeff Fischer as he entered his van. Hayley looked at him and gave him a nod before repositioning the phone in her hand.  
"It was Jeff...", Hayley paused and sighed. "Jeff, Steve says hi". Jeff smiled in return and began taking some brownies out of his backpack.  
"Look what I've got babe".  
"Jeff put them away we've got to pick up Steve". Jeff complied with her order and began re-packing his 'weed'-brownies into his backpack. "You're at the mall. At this hour? Are you on your own? Well that's good but we're coming to pick you up... Yeah then we'll be there in five". Hayley pressed the 'end-call' button on her mobile phone and put in into her pocket. "Come on Jeff we've got to go get Steve".  
"Why babe?".  
"Because mom won't stop crying and she won't tell me why. But I'm guessing it's cause Steve isn't back yet". Jeff smiled.  
"You're so clever babe... Now which way is it to the mall again?".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My story now has a sub-plot! It's like an actual episode of 'American Dad!' ;). Again I'm sorry if I'm out of character for any of the original characters, if you think I am feel free to tell me in a review and how I could portray them better. It would help alot!

American Dad & It's Characters are (c) by Seth MacFarlane  
Rebecca Munyaradzi & Nathan Greylin are my own fan-made characters.


End file.
